


Pumpkin King

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [10]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, Cute boys in love, Even is oblivious, F/M, Falling In Love, Fictober 2017, Fluff, Fluffy, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Romance, Soft Boys, jealous!Even, like just a touch of angst, pumpkin patch, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: Isak grins, and taps the crown. “You’re the dumbest king I’ve ever met.”





	Pumpkin King

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10: Pumpkin Patch
> 
> This one is the longest in the series. I just really love this au.

There’s little in life that could prepare Even for this. The struggles of unemployment just setting in, and he realized too late that his degree wasn’t going to make him enough to survive for a while. His parents weren’t feeling as giving lately either, so he had to make do. Even with his history of some of the oddest jobs, nothing, _absolutely nothing,_ compared to working on the pumpkin patch. The small, family owned farm was cute when you got to spend 20 minutes picking out your gourd. Only Even and a few other poor bastards knew how awful it really was. 

The Pedersen’s weren’t bad people. They were a bit too lax with their terror of a dog, aptly named Cerberus. Even spends half his shifts hiding from the thing, and rest cleaning it’s shit off his shoes. Teenagers are by far the worst thing he has to deal with, though. Whenever a particularly rowdy group stumbles in, he needs to be extra wary, and on some occasions, follow them to ensure pumpkin safety. Needless to say, he hates his job.

The only saving grace are the kids that come by. They hoot and holler and make Even think of a time where he was happier with his position in life. That and he works with literally the greatest guy he’s ever known. Isak Valtersen. 130 pounds of lovable grump, with the sweetest face. Even laments over the fact that he has a boyfriend daily, but resigns himself to a tragically beautiful friendship with him.

Thankfully he’s behind the register today, so he doesn’t need to torture himself by watching Isak strain over the pumpkins. It happened once, and Even was more of a mess than usual. It was a sad day for their kabochas. 

“Hei Even.” He looks up to see Isak in a tank top, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin. Even looks him over, pausing, mouth open, when he lifts the hem to wipe his brow.

“Done already?” He barely manages to make his voice resemble some kind of normal. The gap-toothed grin he receives in turn is his favorite sight.

“Probably would have been done sooner if you were there. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Some of my friends are coming by, and I wanted to give them a little tour. We’re picking our pumpkins today.” Even is convinced this is code for, meet my real friends, work person. He grins, before remembering that he’ll probably get to meet Isak’s boyfriend. Oh joy.

“I’ll be on my best behavior. I promise I won’t bring up the Ceb incident.” He mock salutes as Isak groans into his palms. _Cute._

“I thought we were friends, Even.” It’s sobering and the greatest high all at once. The less than gentle reminder that Isak isn’t his, and the way he says ‘Even’ making his heart soar. 

“We are. That’s why I’m keeping all the juiciest stories for the Halloween party.” At least he has this. A picture of Isak bashfully grinning, cheeks tinged with the prettiest pink. It’s tucked away into a far corner in his mind, remaining untouched until he really needs it. When the world is a little too grey and all he can hear is thunder. 

“I don’t know why I keep making friends with people like you. I’m only a boy, Ev.” Isak sings out, voice muffling behind the staffroom door. 

When he emerges, he’s dressed in what can only be a look designed to kill. Even nearly has a heart attack. A soft pink hoodie swallowing him whole, paired with his signature skin tight jeans.

He’s beautiful.

“You’re an adult, Isak.” Honestly, how he’s able to keep up a conversation with Isak is beyond him. 

“But you’re older than me, I deserve to be babied.” Even when he whines, Even finds him irresistible.

“That you do.” 

“Hmm?” Even only smiles, glad Isak couldn’t hear him.

“Nothing.”

.

A raucous group of boys and girls startle them out of their quiet conversation. That’s what Even likes about their friendship. They can easily fill time going on about nothing and everything, and sometimes sitting in a silence that’s just as fulfilling. 

“Issy!” The blond, wide-jawed boy ahead of the rest runs in toward them, arms outstretched. Isak barely stands before he’s crushed in his embrace. Is this him, then? Is this the boy who owns Isak’s heart?

“Mags, let go.” Isak pulls away, laughing.

“Guys, this is Even. Ev, meet the worst friends ever.” A voice pipes up behind the large group.

“Uh. excuse me?”

“Sorry,” Isak scratches neck, nose wrinkled. “Meet the worst friends ever and Jonas.” The man is beautiful, even Even can admit that. The way they look at each other speaks volumes. He understands why they’re together, and suddenly he knows he’s not anywhere close to being in the picture.

“Hi friends. And Jonas. I’m, uh, we work together.” They all give him a look, and he knows he should probably put more effort into this first impression, but he’s crushed. It’s one thing, to know that Isak is taken. It’s an entirely different thing to see it standing in front of him. Regardless, he puts up his best front, and greets them all with a handshake (except for Magnus. He’s big on hugs, apparently.)

Isak chuckles, a careless hand resting on Even’s shoulder. It nearly burns.

“I think Even’s spent too much time alone in here. Why don’t you come with us?” It would be so easy to say no. To save him the heartache. But Even is a masochist. And Isak’s right, he’d been in dingy store for too long.

“Alright. I’ll just lock up. Meet you by the play area?” The group -Even already doesn’t remember their names- murmurs in agreement and heads out to wait. 

.

“-to the corn maze. Come on, Is, you promised.” Even can see Isak’s shoulders slump, but he whips around with a pleased smile when the others notice his arrival.

“Even, tell them we can’t do the maze. It’s so late.” He’s right, the sun is dangerously low, despite it only being early evening, but Even knows the maze forwards and backwards. It feels too rude to deny Isak’s friends. 

“We can grab some flashlights. As long as everyone sticks behind me, I don’t see the problem.” Isak pouts, but sighs, nodding. 

“If you’re sure.”

“Dude, this is so cool. It’ll be like a proper haunted maze.” _Mahdi?_ asks. Even isn’t sure.

The short haired one -Eskild, he thinks- grabs a hold of Even’s arm. “I’m sticking with this hottie. No idea what could happen to someone as precious as me in there.” Even shoots him a genuine grin, amused at his antics. 

When they walk in, the air chills a little. The maze has a way of making you feel so isolated, even in a group. The tall green walls, allow little light to filter through, sounds muffled. Eskild hasn’t left his side, but the group’s comfortable chatter keeps them silent. Sometimes he thinks Eskild is watching him, just out of the corner of his eye, but whenever Even faces him he’s looking ahead.

Somewhere along the way, Isak joins them.

“You ok? You’ve been quiet. Usually you can’t shut up in here.” There’s a fond smile playing on his lips. Moments like these, Even just pretends.

“It’s a quiet kind of night, I think.” Isak nods. Even barely registers Eskild falling behind. It’s just the two of them.

“Can I be quiet with you, then? I can walk with the others if you want to be alone.” Even’s lip quirks up on one side. He shakes his head. _This boy._

They walk until they reach a clearing, meant for the kids. There are a few decorations up, some props for photos, and benches. 

“Do you guys want to chill out for a bit? We’ve been walking for a while. And Noora has snacks!” Their auburn haired friend (who spent the walk suspiciously attached to Jonas), Eva, exclaimed.

“What do you think?” 

Even looks around; it’s already dark and they still haven’t picked out their pumpkins. Still, he supposes they can waste a little time out here.

“I don’t see why not.”

The girls set about dividing the food, while Jonas and Mahdi move the benches around in a circle. Isak pulls Even over to the prop box, pulling out a crown. Even sends him a quizzical look, but tilts his head when Isak huffs. He gently nestles it in Even’s hair, tongue poking out of his mouth as he balances it there.

“Look, you’re the pumpkin king now.” Isak is impossibly lovely, and Even’s heart aches, yearning for him.

They drift back to the benches, where everyone else is already eating. There’s a small space left for the both of them, so Even offers the seat to Isak, settling in on the ground on front of him.

Jonas and Eva seem very affectionate with each other, and while Even squints his eyes at them, he’s learned this whole group is affectionate. Not unlike him and his own friends. So he tries to let it go, opting to listen to the brunnette (Chris?) animatedly tell a story. 

Even just can’t stop watching Jonas, though. Isak laughs along with the others, seemingly uncaring at how he’s got his hands all over the girl. 

When he can’t take it any longer, he leans back until he’s got Isak’s attention. 

“Doesn’t that bother you?” He whispers.

“What?” Isak cocks his head to the side, confused. 

“Jonas and Eva. I know you guys are all close, but he’s _your_ boyfriend.” Isak laughs. He actually laughs. A short bark, loud enough to pause everyone’s conversations.

“Even, what the fuck? He isn’t my boyfriend.” Even’s mind goes blank, every thought shut down. _What?_

“But you-”

“Don’t have a boyfriend. Shit, is this why you wouldn’t just ask me out?” He blinks, long and slow, still unable to comprehend what’s happening.

“I, uh. Um. What?” Isak grins, and taps the crown.

“You’re the dumbest king I’ve ever met.” He leans forward, trapping Even’s lips between his. The angle is awkward and his neck is starting to hurt, but it’s the best kiss Even’s ever had. THe group erupts into loud cheers, but it feels so far away. Even twists, standing up to hold Isak, not parting from his lips.

They pull apart, breathless. If Even thought Isak was beautiful before, he’s breathtaking now. The most perfect boy in the world.

“You, uh, want to go out with me?” 

“More than anything, pumpkin king.” 

“Kiss him again.” Surprisingly it’s Sana who says it.

Even’s never been happier to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos make me do the thing<3


End file.
